Mas allá de la media noche
by Elizabeth Lemmont
Summary: Edward solo! Edward esta destrozado, pero podra volver a sentir la felicidad? ¿o acaso se condenara a vivir solo el esto de sus dias. Historia post-Eclipse; Aviso: Nuevos personajes mezclados con los de Twilight!
1. Prefacio

**Diclaimer!!! Resta decir que los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo los he tomado prestados para hacerlos sufrir un poco y mezclarlos con personajes creados enteramente por mi!!!!**

**Prefacio**

La teníamos rodeada, una parte de mi quería interponerse, pero otra, la más fuerte, me demandaba su sangre… sabía lo que era tener una sed así, una sed quemante e insaciable.

La última vez que lo había sentido, me había controlado con un esfuerzo mucho más allá de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido resistir, y ¿para qué?, sólo para traer consigo un dolor mucho más grande, un dolor desgarrador que nunca sería remediado, un dolor que solo me hacía más patético día con día.

Lo único que me quedaba era vivir mi propio infierno al que me había condenado, de nuevo mi eterna media noche, en la cual nunca, nunca podría haber luna otra vez.

En lo profundo de mi mente sentía el ardor de los recuerdos, y por primera vez la entendía, la entendía a ella, la única… y a lo lejos, su voz resonaba con el viento.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**_Bueno este es solo un pequeño prefacio como adelanto de esta historia, por experiencia de varias a amigas, no se si lloren pero no les pueso prometer un fanfic enteramente feliz, espero actualizar pronto o mañana el primer capitulo!!!!_**

**_reviews please!!!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Dia negro

**Disclaimer!!!! Uso los personajes de Stephenie Meyer para mezclarlos en mi trama junto con nuevos creados por mi, pero ella es la genio!!!!!**

**Capítulo 1: Día negro**

Por más que trataba no podía concentrarme del todo, Emmet y Carlisle habían saciado su sed y estaban esperando por mí. Cazar nunca me había sido tan difícil, me entregaba a mis instintos, me dejaba llevar, pero hoy no, hoy era diferente.

Por alguna extraña razón Bella cruzaba por mi mente constantemente, no sabía si era el hecho de que por fin sería mi esposa…o tenía algo que ver con que Alice no pudiera ver el futuro de la razón de mi existir.

Hubiera preferido quedarme con ella, si no hubiera sido por que mi sed era demasiado fuerte, además Bella había insistido en bajar a La Push, quería saber si había alguna esperanza de que ese perro… y después de lo que acababa de pasar, no me era posible el negarle a Bella que lo viera, a fin de cuentas, era su mejor amigo.

Le rogué a Bella que no fuera, incluso trate de manipularla para que se quedara, pero esto era demasiado importante para ella, así que lo deje en paz, sólo esperaba que ese perro no hiciera algo estúpido si Bella y él se encontraban, porque de otra forma, no me controlaría.

Cuando por fin pude saciar mi sed, Carlisle, Emmet y yo partimos a casa, corrí lo más rápido que pude, dejándolos atrás, me sentía mal porque ellos habían estado esperando por mí en la caza, y ahora yo no los esperaba a ellos, pero sabía que entenderían.

En cuanto llegue a la casa me encontré con Alice, estaba esperándome sonriente...

_-"Tranquilo Edward, ahora puedo ver a Bella" _– Alice me decía esto en su mente mientras me abrazaba.

En la mente de Alice podía ver a Bella por todo Port Angeles, de compras, me extrañaba ese comportamiento en ella, pero era mil veces mejor que saber que estaba en peligro con los licántropos, de pronto la mente de Alice se quedó en blanco y pude sentir el pánico apoderándose de mí. Alice sintió la rigidez que mis músculos habían tomado como reacción e inmediatamente me dijo…

_-"¡Calma, señor exagerado!, Bella aun no decide a que tienda irá ahora así que no puedo ver a donde se dirige. En verdad me siento orgullosa de ella, para aborrecer las compras ha hecho muy buenas elecciones el día de hoy, aunque tendremos que hablar sobre ese vestido que compró, es de la temporada pasada…" _– la cara de Alice se deformo en una mueca de asco e impotencia al decir esto último, y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-_"Alice, ¿porqué Bella de repente tiene un frenesí por las compras?" –_me inquietaba que Bella se comportara así

_-"Bueno al parecer se sintió tan mal al no saber nada de Jacob que…en cierta forma se inspiró en mi" –_ dijo Alice con una sonrisa, levantándose sobre las puntas de los pies orgullosa – _"recordó que cuando me siento mal siempre voy de compras, bueno a decir verdad, yo siempre voy de compras, en fin… sabia que tú estabas de caza y no quería preocuparte, en verdad fue desesperante esa media hora en la que solo observaba tu número en el celular, decidiendo si marcarte o no, pero al final, decidió probar algo nuevo, y al parecer, ¿tiene buenos resultados, no?"_

Algo dentro de mí se rompió, Bella en verdad debía sentirse muy mal para haber tomado medidas desesperantes, quería abrazarla y decirle que estaba ahí, para ella, que todo estaría bien, que de una u otra forma lo solucionaríamos, así que solo le di a mi hermana un beso en la mejilla, tomé las llaves del volvo y salí de la casa hacia Port Angeles.

En verdad la fortuna se encontraba de mi lado, o al menos eso creía yo, el día era especialmente nublado y podía recorrer las calles libremente dado que el tráfico vehicular era especialmente pesado el día de hoy, autos tratando de esquivar otros autos, bocinas de conductores enojados por todas partes y más coches en ambas direcciones de un lado al otro en sentido contrario, solo para poder encontrar rutas más ligeras.

Así que estacioné el auto en el primer lugar libre que noté y comencé a recorrer las calles a pie buscando a mi amor, comencé a deambular por el lugar, tratando de captar la verdadera dirección que su esencia tan peculiar tomaba, pero era tan difícil hoy…Bella en verdad estaba desesperada, porque al parecer había pasado varias veces por los mismos lugares, tomando rumbos diferentes cada vez, así que elegí el rastro que me parecía más "fresco" y comencé a seguirlo, buscando su rostro en la mente de las personas alrededor, intentando encontrar alguna pista de su paradero, pero fue la decisión equivocada, el rastro terminaba en una librería sin clientes, así que supuse que Bella había tomado la misma ruta de regreso y regrese a mi punto de partida.

Justo cuando cruzaba una calle hacia el comienzo del rastro nuevamente, pude percibir su olor en una esquina que doblaba hacia la derecha, era una calle que estaba visiblemente mas vacía, por lo que los autos se encontraban dando vuelta en ella hacia todas direcciones para escapar del atascamiento en las avenidas principales, comencé a caminar más deprisa sabiendo que pronto la encontraría, quería tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir su agitado corazón.

De pronto un auto negro dio vuelta a toda velocidad, me encontraba tan enfrascado en mis pensamientos que apenas y tuve tiempo de ver el auto y hacerme a un lado mientras cruzaba la acera para que no me golpeara, cierto era que el golpe no me haría nada, pero no quería armar un escándalo y tener problemas. Observé al conductor algo apresurado, y en sus pensamientos pude ver que en verdad quería llegar a casa, aquél pobre hombre tenía en su mente la imagen de su hija enferma, así que decidí dejarlo pasar sin reclamos.

Me detuve un momento… su hija, la razón de su existir. Qué maravilloso sería poder tener un hijo con Bella, si fuera humano claro. Por un momento me imagine cargando a esa niña, o tal vez jugando béisbol con un pequeño niño de ojos chocolate; sí, tenía que ser igual de hermoso como su madre, pero sabía que eso estaba fuera de cualquier alcance, así que despeje mi mente y comencé a caminar de nuevo.

De pronto, me detuve, vi a Bella en una tienda de joyería al cruzar la acera, se movía ágilmente por todo el lugar, haciendo gestos con las manos mientras hablaba, al parecer tratando de darse a explicar sobre un collar. Cuando la vendedora al fin parecía entender lo que Bella quería se acercó al mostrador y saco un estuche, en la mente de la dependiente pude ver un hermoso collar de perlas grises.

Cuando se lo mostró a Bella, pude ver que le había encantado, pero al ver el precio rápidamente había tratado de disimular su reacción y mostrase no tan convencida, al parecer la vendedora lo creyó, por que guardo el collar y preguntó si podía ofrecerle algo más, ella contesto que no, pero yo conocía a mi amor, y sabia que le había gustado, así que pensé en darle una sorpresa, un pequeño detalle de bodas, ya que ella no encontraba nada gracioso en que yo gastara dinero en ella, tenía que encontrar un buen pretexto, Bella no entendía que el dinero era, al menos para nosotros, algo tan simple como regalar dulces.

Rápidamente doblé la esquina para esconderme y esperar a que Bella saliera para ir a la joyería y comprar su regalo, después de unos minutos, escuche la puerta del local cerrarse y sabía ella había salido del lugar, esperé unos segundos más y me dirigí a la tienda.

Sabía exactamente lo que quería así que pedí a la señorita que lo envolviera. Mientras esperaba, sonó mi celular, en el identificador apareció el nombre de Alice, me imaginé que seguramente quería pedirme algo y en estos momentos solo quería estar con Bella, así que no contesté.

La dependienta me entregó el paquete y le pagué rápidamente , salí de la tienda, y tome la dirección que tomaba su maravilloso perfume, me encontraba por llegar al final de la calle cuando un pensamiento atravesó mi mente, no era mío, era del mismo hombre cuya hija había visto hace un momento, primero la cara de su hija, luego la cara de Bella observándolo con pánico, solté el paquete y corrí sin importarme si había alguien que pudiera verme, pero escuche el freno del auto y luego un golpe seco, seguido de el sonido de varias cosas golpeando el suelo.

Cuando llegué era tarde, Bella se encontraba en el suelo, con varias personas a su alrededor, fui hacia ella y la tome entre mis brazos, si mi cuerpo hubiera podido producir lagrimas estoy seguro que habría llorado como nunca lo había hecho en mis 17 años de vida humana.

_-"¡Bella…Bella, amor, tranquila, todo estará bien!" –_ le dije mientras la abrazaba, todo estaría bien, tenía que estar bien…

-"_Edward… _- la voz de Bella apenas era audible y me dirigió una gran sonrisa, solo ella podía verse tan hermosa y serena aún en estas circunstancias - "_eres lo único en lo que sueño, esté dormida o despierta, y realmente ver tu rostro es la mejor forma de aceptar mis últimos momentos…"_

_-"¡Bella, no digas tonterías!, ¡te prohíbo decir o siquiera pensar eso!... ¡BASTA! –_ la habría llevado yo mismo al hospital, pero no sabía que tan graves eran sus lesiones y me daba miedo moverla

_-"Lo siento Edward, te prometí que estaríamos siempre juntos, y te fallé, te amo…"_

En ese momento los ojos de Bella perdieron su color, su luz, por un momento pensé en morderla ahí frente a todos, no me importaba si eso servía para revivirla, tome su muñeca y me disponía a llenarla con mi ponzoña cuando unos brazos se enredaron sobre mi cuerpo apartándome de ella, diciéndome: _"es tarde Edward, no cometas una tontería, lo siento, pero en verdad que no puedes hacerlo…"_, quería zafarme pero por primera vez el dolor era tan intenso que no podía encontrar mis fuerzas y no supe de mí, sólo podía ver el cuerpo inerte de Bella ahí, tirado, y a una pequeña figura blanca junto a ella examinándola, quise morir, quise dejar de existir…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

N/A: Bueno pues paso a dejar el primer capitulo de esta historia, es algo dramatica debo reconocer pero me encanta escribirla, verdaderamente espero les guste. REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Huida

**Disclaimer!!! Los personajes aqui presentados son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo los uso para mezclarlos con los propios que invente yo y si, perdon pero, hacerlos sufrir un poco**

**Capítulo 2: Huída**

Cuando al fin pude volver en mi, vi a Emmet sujetándome fuertemente, la figura blanca se acercaba ahora a mí, alejándose de Bella que ahora se encontraba cubierta totalmente por una sábana blanca y era subida a una ambulancia, hacia la morgue…

_-"Edward…hijo, lo siento tanto"_ – solo entonces pude reconocer la figura blanca, era Carlisle que ahora me tomaba entre sus brazos _– "Alice trató de avisarte, pero supongo que no escuchaste el celular, en cuánto vimos que no respondías, vinimos corriendo, pero no pudimos llegar a tiempo, en verdad hijo, lo siento tanto, pero verás que saldremos de ésta, todos juntos"_

En ese momento solo acerté a tirarme al suelo, el dolor era indescriptible, y los pensamientos de las personas que habían presenciado el accidente eran insoportables, mi hermosa Bella volando por los aires unos metros, para aterrizar en el suelo bruscamente, la imagen era desgarrante, trataba de bloquearla con todas mis fuerzas, pero el dolor no me permitía concentrarme, entonces Carlisle y Emmet me tomaron de la cintura y me levantaron, comenzaron a caminar, llevando todo mi peso ello mismos, yo ni siquiera me encontraba a mí mismo, sólo podía ver el cuerpo de Bella caer al suelo, una y otra vez…

Y luego recordé las palabras de mi padre: _"Alice trató de avisarte…". _Todo era mi culpa, desde el momento en que me fui a cazar, debí de haberme quedado, esperándola en el límite territorial de los lobos, esperándola para recogerla como siempre y llevarla segura a donde ella quisiera…y después, la llamada de Alice, si tan solo hubiera hecho caso, si hubiera atendido, hubiera salvado mi vida, porque Bella era mi vida, y ahora solo pensaba en que verdaderamente estaba condenado.

En cuánto estuvimos cerca de una zona boscosa eché a correr, quería huir, quería desaparecer, había sido un idiota al pensar alguna vez que Bella era mi infierno personal, era lo contrario, era una bendición, una verdadero regalo que la vida me había hecho aún sin merecerlo, había sido un milagro que una persona tan maravillosa como ella me hubiera podido amar, y ahora que el mundo estaba vacío sin ella, ahora sí era un verdadero infierno, era más que eso, era un lugar sin sentido, mi media noche se había vuelto peor que nunca.

Maldita mi existencia, que me había dejado probar el frasco de felicidad, tan sólo para arrojarme mi desdichada realidad como una bofetada, burlándose de mí, arrancándome la poca vida que me quedaba, llevándose mucho más de lo que algún día pude anhelar.

Y entonces me detuve… me di cuenta que no podía soportar la idea de haber perdido lo único que en verdad me mantenía, recordé los momentos en que abandoné a Bella hacía meses atrás, ¿acaso la vida me devolvía el sufrimiento de Bella?, pero esto era diferente, yo no podía vivir sin ella y la había dejado porque en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor, pero nunca habría vuelto a cometer un estúpido error tan grande otra vez, y hubiera vuelto enseguida si no hubiera sido por el mal entendido, nunca habría abandonado al amor de mi vida de forma permanente, y ahora me la quitaban, se la llevaban lejos de mí, a donde estaba seguro que mi cuerpo sin alma nunca podría alcanzarla, porque ella debía de estar en un lugar donde las personas únicas como ella iban.

El dolor se hizo más fuerte esta vez, y no pude hacer más que tirarme al suelo y abrazar mis rodillas de forma instantánea, como una pequeña bola de masa inerte, derramando lagrimas inexistentes, sintiendo el vacío que me carcomía poco a poco, lenta y dolorosamente…

De pronto una esperanza con un toque de amargura se apoderó de mi, volví a recordar esos momentos en que dejé a Bella, los momentos en que pensé que estaba muerta y la decisión que había tomado, no iba a vivir sin ella aquélla vez, y tampoco lo haría ahora.

La última vez, los Volturi me habían negado la posibilidad de una muerte rápida, así que había optado por el suicidio, y lo volvería a hacer, solo que ésta vez no habría nadie que me detuviera, sólo mis verdugos.

Sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que Alice informara mi decisión a los demás para que me detuvieran, así que me levanté y eche a correr otra vez, pensé en ir a casa por el pasaporte, pero eso le daría a mi familia la oportunidad de detenerme, así qué eche a correr a Seattle, ahí había un buen falsificador llamad Jenks que ya había hecho trabajos para la familia, tendría las fotos que le di para la última identificación falsa que había sacado, así todo sería más rápido, y dado que aún no decidía si me quedaría en la ciudad o me iría inmediatamente, no habría forma en que Alice pudiera saber el momento exacto de mi partida.

Ya en Seattle, comencé mi búsqueda hacia la dirección de aquél falsificador, en cuánto llegué, busqué un lugar oscuro donde esperar, y cuando anocheció, entré al edificio y subí las escaleras, toqué la puerta del departamento fuertemente, ya no podía esperar más, las emociones eran simplemente insoportables, nada se comparaba a mi dolor.

_-"¿Quién es?- _me preguntó una voz masculina llena de miedo, temblorosa

_-Edward Cullen, es urgente - _no quería asustar a aquél hombre, después de todo mi dolor no era su culpa, pero me era imposible ocultar la dureza, el enojó y la tristeza en mi voz, así que sólo provoqué que el falsificador se asustara y abriera más rápido, lo cual no fue tan malo.

Podía percibir el terror en los pensamientos de aquel personaje, siempre había tratado con Jasper, no conmigo y por el tono de voz que yo había usado, esperaba a alguien ciertamente menos carismático que Jasper, pero igual de convincente en sus propósitos, necesitaba ese pasaporte ya.

Hablé rápidamente sobre lo que necesitaba usando el tono de voz aún más amenazante cuando le dije que lo quería para dentro de una horas a más tardar, él pensó en decirme que era imposible tenerlo en tan poco tiempo, pero cuándo vio la ira en mis ojos, se limitó a aceptar y me aseguro que no dormiría si eso fuera necesario para tener mis documentos en la mañana.

Me despedí y le dije que me iría a mi hotel, que en la mañana sólo caminara por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo y yo lo encontraría, quería evitar al máximo cualquier decisión definitiva que pudiera guiar a mi familia hacia mí.

Al salir de su apartamento me limité a hacer lo mismo que le había pedido a Jenks que hiciera, caminé por la ciudad sin rumbo, solo por precaución, en caso de que ya estuvieran aquí buscándome, de vez en cuando doblaba en una esquina sin pensar, así me la pasé toda la noche.

Aproveché el tiempo para pensar cuál sería el mejor curso de acción en cuanto a mi suicidio, caminar a plena luz del Sol parecía lo mejor una vez más, pero sabía que eso era precisamente lo que esperarían de mi, así que imagine mil y un formas de acabar con mi vida, nunca decidiéndome por una sola.

Cuando vi que se acercaba el amanecer, me dirigí nuevamente al edificio de Jenks, lo observé salir del edificio y lo seguí de lejos, tratando de observar cualquier movimiento sospechoso que me indicara que mis hermanos estaban ahí, así que una media hora después salte de un callejón, le arrebate al falsificador los papeles y rápidamente deposite el dinero en la bolsa de su saco, después salí corriendo hacia el callejón nuevamente para desaparecer, ya no me importaba más si alguien me veía o no correr a velocidades sobrehumanas, al contrario, entre mas hiciera enojar a los Volturi, mejor sería.

Corrí al aeropuerto, decidí de último momento que no me quedaría como lo había estado considerando y compré el primer pasaje para Roma, de ahí me movería a Volterra.

Abordé el avión y estaba impaciente de llegar, quería morir lo más pronto posible para acabar con esta interminable agonía.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**N/A**

**bueno pues se agradecen los reviews en verdad que si!!!! y como on se si mañana actualice, dejo dos caps de una vez, perdon!!! no me odien jajajaja espero les guste y sino, ammm que sean un poco masoquistas como yo!! jaja creanme que hasta a mi me dolio escribir!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Tortura

**Disclaimer!!! Los personajes de esta historia son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer!!! solo los pedi prestados para hacer una historia con algunos de invencion mia!!!! y hacerlos llorar un poquito!!!**

**Capítulo 3: Tortura**

El vuelo fue largo, no podía dormir, mi monstruosa condición me lo impedía, pero por primera vez, al caer la noche cerré los ojos… no quería pensar, no quería sentir, todas las cosas que Bella había despertado en mi, todas las cosas que alguna vez me hicieron sentir "vivo" de alguna u otra forma, ahora eran simplemente las peores en estos momentos.

Me retorcía a cada momento en el asiento del avión, cada segundo una imagen del rostro de Bella se me aparecía en la mente, sonriendo, llorando, sonrojándose con mi contacto, riendo, abrazando a Esme, bromeando con Emmet, sufriendo por los cambios de imagen de Alice… y al final, la peor de todas, Bella mirándome a los ojos, sonriéndome, pidiéndome disculpas por algo que no era más que culpa mía por haberla dejado sola, y despidiéndose.

_-"¡NO, Bella, quédate conmigo!" – _Comencé a gritar como por reflejo –_ "¡no puedo seguir, no me dejes, por favor!"_

Pronto me encontré con una aeromoza que me pedía que bajara la voz o despertaría a los otros pasajeros y preguntando si me encontraba bien. Le respondí que solo necesitaba mojarme un poco la cara y corrí hacia el baño…

Sabía que ni el agua, ni el aire, nada podía calmar el dolor, nada, solo la muerte. Así que en cuanto entré al sanitario, me deje caer sobre el piso con mi espalda resbalando sobre la puerta del baño, no podía llorar, pero solloce ahí en silencio, recordando, muriendo en vida, viendo al amor de mi vida simplemente irse.

De pronto "escuche" la mente de un hombre, se dirigía hacia acá, quería ocupar el sanitario, así que me levante y salí rápidamente hacia mi asiento. En cuanto el avión aterrizó y la azafata nos dio luz verde para salir, corrí literalmente a la salida.

Me dirigí corriendo hacia Volterra, no estaba siendo ni un 1% cuidadoso, me daba igual, odiaba al mundo, odiaba a aquél hombre por dejarla sin vida, odiaba a Jacobo Black por no haberle dado la cara y provocar que fuera a Port Angeles, odiaba al Sol por que recordaba las veces en las que esos días ella y yo íbamos al prado, me odiaba a mi…todo, todo me recordaba a ella, incluso aquél lugar que yo mismo había elegido como lecho de muerte, por que recordaba aquél tiempo en el que ella había arriesgado su vida por mí, porque me amaba.

Era tan irónico, la había salvado tantas veces de peligros más grandes, sólo para que todo terminara como empezó, la había salvado aquélla vez de la camioneta de Tyler, sólo para que cualquier estúpido con auto acabará con su vida tan pronto.

En ese momento lo decidí… me pararía a plena luz del Sol en la avenida principal para que alguien me atropellara, así el impacto sería mejor, me verían a la luz del día, y si eso no bastaba, todos los humanos se sorprenderían cuando saliera del impacto del auto sin ni un solo rasguño.

Camine entre las sombras, poco a poco, acercándome a la avenida más concurrida, era un lugar pequeño, así que ahí era donde la mayoría de la gente se reunía.

Por fin, cuando divisé el lugar de mi actuación comencé a caminar más rápido, acercándome con impaciencia, de pronto un dolor enorme hizo que me tirara al piso, cierto era que no se comparaba al que sentía por Bella, pero éste era diferente, era un dolor físico mas allá de lo imaginable.

El dolor había provocado que me quedara tumbado boca abajo, jadeando, rodé sobre mi mismo para ver que sucedía, y una diminuta figura se acerco a mí, viéndome desde arriba, parada al lado mío, sonriente, con una mueca de malicia: Jane.

_-"Oh, vamos Edward, otra vez jugando al ni__ñ__o suicida" –_ me dijo Jane en tono de burla y arrogancia mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza – _"__¿__en verdad cre__í__ste que no nos enterar__í__amos?"_

_-"Alice"-_ alcancé a decir con un suspiro por el dolor

_-"Oh, s__í__ Alice" –_afirmaba Jane aun con su mismo tono de voz – _"debo decir que al principio dud__ó__en decirnos lo que planeabas hacer, pero cuando se dio cuenta que ellos nunca llegar__í__an a tiempo para detenerte, pi__di__ó__ nuestra, amm, c__ó__mo decirlo__…__¿__ayuda?" –_soltó en una carcajada.

En ese momento vi lo cerca que me encontraba de mi objetivo y me prepare para comenzar a correr de nuevo…

-_"Quieto Edward"- _volvía a sentí el dolor desgarrante, mientras Jane me decía esto- _"ni siquiera lo pienses"_

En ese momento salieron otras dos figuras que no pude reconocer, el dolor nublaba mi vista y me tomaron por los brazos arrastrándome hacia un callejón, hacia lo que podía adivinar, el castillo Volturi.

Ahí, me llevaron a la gran sala con las tres enormes sillas de Aro, Caius y Marcus, estaba vacía y me dejaron caer en el suelo, a los pocos segundos las enormes puertas se abrieron dando paso a los tres grandes y su guardia

_-"Edward, pero que agradable sorpresa, te tenemos aqu__í__ de vuelta m__á__s pronto de lo esperado, cierto es que las condiciones de tu__…__"visita" no son las m__á__s agradables, pero igual es un placer tenerte aqu__í__"_

La voz de Aro dejaba ver que se encontraba verdaderamente feliz de verme.

_-"Ahum"_- interrumpió Marco

"_Si, si, hermano, no he olvidado que acordamos que t__ú__ te har__í__as__ cargo esta vez de la situaci__ó__n"_

_-_"_Gracias Aro" – _dijo Marco con una sonrisa sádica mientras se acercaba a mí y continuó – _"bueno Edward, supongo que estas consciente de que has roto las reglas, o has estado a punto de hacerlo__…__una vez m__á__s"_

_-"Si, lo s__é__" –_ contesté un tanto entusiasmado, el momento que tanto había estado esperando se acercaba y no quería retrasarlo –_"merezco morir"_

_-"Probablemente ese ser__í__a el mejor __castigo por todas las cosas que has hecho, sinceramente me estoy cansando de tus jueguitos tontos Edward" –_ Marco sonaba irritado esta vez

– "_pero__…__ despu__é__s de considerarlo, me di cuenta que dejarte morir s__ó__lo ser__í__a como una recompensa para tus acciones, es lo que anhelas__, y yo no estoy para hacer regalos, adem__á__s no querr__í__a que mi amigo Carlisle se enojara conmigo, as__í__ que he decidido que __vivir__á__s__"_

_-"__¡__NO!" – _solté en un grito mientras observaba la risa de satisfacción de Jane y Alec al dar su veredicto.

En ese momento, dos de los guardias se acercaron a mí y me tomaron por los brazos para dejarme inmóvil, mientras Marco se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos

-"_Si" – _me dijo en el mismo tono sádico de momentos antes – _"vivir__á__s con tu dolor, eternamente condenado a__ sufrir, no volver__á__s a ver a tu familia, esa es la condici__ó__n que les hemos puesto para no matarte, que no vinieran nunca m__á__s a menos que recibieran la orden, y s__ó__lo por si a alguno se le ocurre__ tratar de acercarse tenemos guardias esper__á__ndolos, con ordenes ex__plicitas de matarlos en el mismo instante en que pongan un cabello en Volterra"_

_-"no te atrevas a tocarlos" –_ rogué

_-"No tengo porque hacerlo si cumplen su parte del trato, y en cuanto a ti, te alimentaremos as__í__ lo hagamos a la fuerza, te cuidaremos y no dejaremos que nada te pase, nunca volver__á__s__ a salir de __é__ste castillo, no pretendo hacerte creer que eres bienvenido, pero tampoco te dejar__é__ ir, ese ser__á__ tu castig__o,__ morir en vida, recordando tu est__ú__pido amor por una fr__á__gil humana, si la hubieras convertido ta__n pronto como salieron de aqu__í__ aquella vez, ahora estar__í__a viva, as__í__ que en cierta forma, es tu culpa qu__é__ este muerta y vas a vivir con eso el resto de tu __existencia__…¡__ll__é__venselo!"_

En ese momento los guardias que me sostenían me llevaron arrastrando a lo que sería mi habitación, seguidos por Jane, cada vez que hacia un esfuerzo por soltarme ella me miraba fijamente y, con una risa maligna, hacía que el dolor físico regresara

Me llevaron a mis aposentos y me encerraron ahí, parecía león enjaulado, el castillo era viejo, pero resistente, estaba construido para soportar la fuerza sobrehumana de nosotros los vampiros, en caso de que algún día hubiera una rebelión y decidieran asaltar la morada de los Volturi, golpee paredes con toda mi fuerza, iba de un lado a otro, pero no había escapatoria.

De pronto me canse y me detuve. No estaba cansado físicamente, estaba cansado de mi mismo, de intentar dejar atrás los recuerdos, la melancolía, como deseaba que al irse Bella, se hubiera llevado con ella todo lo que me la recordaba, todo.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**N/A**

**bueno pues aqui otro capitulo mas de la historia!!! REVIEWS PLEASE!!! y grax por leer!!! espero no me odien mucho ahahahahaha**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	5. Chapter 4: Nuevo Amanecer

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, solo los ocupe para hacerlos sufrir un poco aun cuando a mi tambien me duele ponerlos en esa situacion**

****************************************************************************************************************************

**Cap****í****tulo 4: ****Nuevo amanecer.**

Era simplemente increíble la manera en la que pasaba el tiempo, el dolor hacia que todo pasara lento y agonizante, una agonía que nunca terminaba y, sin embargo, aún cuando lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, la fecha en el calendario me indicaba que habían pasado 2 años desde que mi corazón había vuelto a dejar de latir nuevamente, desde que una parte de mi dejo de existir.

Antes de conocer a Bella todo había sido diferente, siempre había sido el "raro" de mi familia, pero eran otras circunstancias. Ahora no sólo mi cuerpo era duro como el granito, ahora todo yo era así; me encontraba constantemente de mal humor, nada me satisfacía y las pequeñas "reuniones sociales" y "cenas" de los Volturi a las cuales era obligado a ir, sólo lograban que me sintiera más asqueado de mi condición.

En un principio pensé en resistirme a comer, pero después de pensarlo, me di cuenta que lo mejor era mantenerme fuerte físicamente, estar preparado para cualquier cosa que ocurriera, escapar si se me presentaba la oportunidad. Si lo lograba buscaría algún clan al que pudiera molestar fácilmente, con la esperanza de que ellos terminaran lo que los Volturi no…pero eso nunca sucedió.

El comienzo fue difícil, aún cuando me permitían ir a cazar de vez en cuando, siempre con dos o tres guardias y Jane a mi lado para que no escapara, estaba obligado a ver y oler los festines de humanos que se daban los Volturi. Nunca más la sangre humana se me había vuelto tan apetecible como con ella, pero sentía el ardor y la sed quemando mi garganta cada vez que traían a algún pobre diablo que había caído en sus redes para cenárselo.

_-"Deberías aceptar lo que eres" – _me dijo en una ocasión Jane, mientras me veía con asco devorar a un oso pardo – _"si tan solo aceptaras nuestra invitación a cenar la próxima vez…de verdad creo que quedarías muy satisfecho, e incluso estoy dispuesta a pedirle a Heidi que te busque un platillo especial" –_ dijo con una sonrisa maligna y burlona _– "sólo por si tienes preferencia por algún tipo de sangre o sabor, no creo que ese animal sepa la mitad de delicioso que un pequeño con sangre joven" –_ Sus ojos brillaban con el antojo cuándo se lo imaginaba.

Jane en verdad disfrutaba tentándome con la sangre humana, esperando con ansías el día en que mi fuerza de voluntad pereciera y me volviera uno de ellos. Incluso guardaban la esperanza en que algún día, tal vez, aceptara unirme a la guardia

Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a mi nuevo modo de vida, siempre entre cuatro paredes, y cuando no, siempre al cuidado de otros.

Me mostraba apático, enojado con todo ser vivo (y no vivo) que se cruzara en mi camino, era cómo si todos ellos tuvieran la culpa de lo que había sucedido, los maldecía a todos y a mí mismo por si quiera permitirme vivir en el mundo en el que ella había vivido.

Un día algo cambió, esa mañana el Sol brillaba diferente, me recordó más que nunca aquella vez en el prado con el amor de mi existencia, y algo dentro de mí se movía, la tristeza seguía ahí, pero por primera vez una pequeña luz de esperanza y felicidad se encendió dentro de mí, no lo entendí en ese momento, era algo sumamente desconcertante e irritante en cierta forma el tener dentro de mi esa mezcla de sentimientos.

Como si mi helado corazón me preparara para algo, como si me dijera fervientemente, como tantas veces yo se lo había dicho a Bella, que todo iba a salir bien de alguna u otra forma…y lo creí.

Quería creerlo con todo lo que era, necesitaba creerlo, sabía que no había en el mundo, o al menos en este mundo y en este tiempo, alguien más para mí, pero de alguna u otra forma el dolor empezó a ceder. Nunca desapareció y nunca me dejaría vivir en paz, pero era como si todo el sufrimiento fuera la antesala a algo mejor, o algo para lo cual, de alguna manera, tenía que vivir, algo que tenía que esperar.

Se podría decir que desde ese bendito amanecer mi comportamiento cambió radicalmente, si iba a esperar a lo desconocido, mínimo lo haría con dignidad. Además el dolor ya era suficientemente grande como para que yo mismo me hundiera más en él.

Todos en el castillo estaban sorprendidos con mi cambio, cierto era que mis actitudes anteriores sólo eran un reflejo de todo lo que sentía, pero ahora eran algo más, así que cuando notaron que mi estado de ánimo se iba modificando gradualmente al punto en el que era capaz de convivir pacíficamente con todos, nadie pensó más que en un solo motivo para mi cambio, irónicamente, apostaban por el único motivo imposible…que estaba olvidando a Bella.

Claro que esto no fue inmediato, el tiempo para nosotros era algo tan subjetivo que no se contaban días u horas, al menos ya no, porque ya no tenía a nadie esperándome con la ventana abierta de su dormitorio al anochecer, así que fueron años los que duro mi "transformación", 17 y medio para ser exactos desde aquél enigmático amanecer que había traído nuevos aires a mi lúgubre existencia.

No sabía cuánto iba a durar esta nueva sensación si no de bienestar, si un tanto de paz, me asombraba que hubiera durado más de una década, así que pensé en disfrutarla, si se le puede llamar así, al estado de dolor disminuido, sabiendo que nunca se iría del todo, era imposible, aún cuando cediera por sí sólo, estoy seguro que yo no me hubiera permitido ser del todo feliz, sonaba estúpido, pero ese constante y desgarrante dolor era el que me mantenía vivo también, sabiendo que aun la amaba, que siempre lo haría.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**N/A: cueck!! ya se casi dos meses sin actualizar matenme!!! una disculpa pero estaba ocupada con la uni, afortunadamente ahora tengo mas tiempo. y si se que muchos me odian por matar a Bells pero por fa lean hasta el final y con suerte les guste**

**Reviews please!!! no se olviden que son mi marca personal de heroina!!!!**

**xoxoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 5: Sensaciones nuevas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me tome la libertad de mezclarlos con los mios para hacerlos sentir sensaciones nuevas...**

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 5: Sensaciones nuevas**

Estaba admirando el amanecer en mi habitación (se había vuelto un hábito desde hace 17 años esperarlo con anisas, sólo por si algo mágico sucedía nuevamente), cuando escuché a Aro llamándonos a todos hacia la estancia principal. Su voz era simplemente un murmullo, el tono que usaría alguien normal en una conversación, pero nosotros lo escuchamos tan claro como la campana de una catedral, se oía animado e impaciente.

Cuando al fin llegué a la estancia para ver lo que ocurría me encontré con un ambiente bastante cargado de emociones encontradas, no necesitaba ser muy preceptivo para observar y sentir lo que sucedía ahí.

Por un lado, la cara de Aro mostraba su incontenible emoción, Marco se encontraba apático y aburrido como siempre, sólo cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos pude observar un destello de odio, pero torne mi atención inmediatamente a Caius, que se encontraba recargado en la pared con una expresión vacía, pero dura.

Las esposas de los Volturi solo estaban paradas al lado suyo, esperando al igual que la guardia, sólo Jane se encontraba realmente irritada, sus ojos más negros que nunca por la amargura y sus manos envueltas en sus puños, Alec frotaba su hombro para reconfortarla, pero ella sólo volteaba de la cara de Aro a la de la otra persona, sumamente desconcertada, furiosa y con algo de dolor.

Cuando me volví para observar quien era la causa de tal actitud de Jane, me encontré con una hermosa joven de enormes ojos color ámbar. Su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros, hasta la mitad de su espalda, era ondulado y perfectamente acomodado, ni un cabello fuera de lugar. Era ligeramente más pequeña que yo, aunque no lo suficiente para no poderla ver a los ojos directamente sin tener que bajar mi rostro a su nivel, era delgada y su piel, aun cuando era marfileña y blanca como la de todos nosotros, denotaba un ligero destello de color, probablemente por la luz, pero aun así se veía sorprendente, era hermosa en verdad, aún cuando para una vampiresa eso fuera demasiado extraño.

Ella tenía algo que las demás no tenían, algo que te hacía imposible no sentirte cómodo al lado de ella, bueno, a excepción de los gemelos claro estaba, sobre quienes ésta perfecta desconocida no inspiraba más que unos terribles celos, sobre todo en Jane. Ahora entendía su descontento, siempre había sido la favorita de Aro y ahora, veía su lugar amenazado.

_-"Quiero presentarles a Bernice" –_ dijo Aro verdaderamente emocionado al pronunciar su nombre- "_ella ahora es de ésta familia y ésta considerando unirse muy pronto a mi guardia personal, espero que TODOS…" – _dijo esto mientras echaba una mirada a Jane y Alec –_"… le muestren lo maravillosa que pueda ser nuestra compañía por el tiempo que decida quedarse con nosotros, lo cual espero fervientemente, sea acorde a lo planeado, una eternidad…pueden retirarse"_

Con esto dio por terminada la conversación y todos nos dispusimos a regresar a nuestras respectivas ocupaciones anteriores, Aro interrumpió…

_-"¡Oh, bueno, si así lo deseas…!_ – sólo en ese momento me di cuenta que Bernice tocaba la mano de Aro, probablemente haciéndole alguna petición en su mente - _¡JANE!, lleva las pertenencias de la adorable Bernice a una habitación contigua a la de Edward_

Jane soltó un gruñido de cólera que verdaderamente sonaría aterrador, mostrando su inmensa furia por la petición que Aro le acababa de hacer.

_-"Ella misma las puede llevar, y Edward la llevara al ala oeste donde se encuentran sus aposentos, hacia una habitación disponible…" – _Jane contestó entre dientes tratando de calmarse, en verdad debía estar fúrica para negarse a una petición de su adorado amo, esperé a recibir instrucciones…

_-"¡Claro que puede"! –_ contestó Aro en tono de burla hacia jane, como si el pequeño ángel rubio hubiera dicho algo obvio – _"Pero son mis deseos que las lleves tú, no es que el peso sea demasiado, eso es algo que evidentemente nunca será demasiado para nuestros perfectos cuerpos, pero creo que tú necesitas aprender a demostrar un poco de cortesía, así que no te quedes ahí parada y llévalas… ¡MUEVETE!"_

Jane se limito a asentir con la cabeza y a soltar un casi inaudible "_Si amo", _mientras tomaba las pertenencias de Bernice y las llevaba al ala oeste del castillo, yo las seguí a ambas, rumbo a mi habitación.

En cuánto llegamos hacia al ala correspondiente las esquivé a ambas dirigiéndome a mi habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo que conectaba nuestras habitaciones con el resto del castillo, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la cerré en cuanto estuve adentro, me senté en el piso cómo por reflejo y me puse a pensar.

¿Quién era esta hermosa desconocida?, ¿qué hacia ahí?, y sobre todo, ¿por qué me sentía tan bien a su lado?... Todas éstas preguntas y muchas más rondaban en mi mente sin respuesta una y otra vez, irritándome por no tener la solución, pensé en tratar de escuchar la mente de Aro, o tal vez la de la propia Bernice, pero descarté la idea de inmediato.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido a bloquear los pensamientos de los demás, me había costado años de práctica y verdadera concentración, pero era mucho mejor que estar escuchando los desagradables pensamientos que pasaban por las mentes de los demás: siempre recordando alguna venganza, o el momento en que devoraron a algún inocente humano, y sobre todo los de Marcus, ésos eran los peores cuando se encontraba cerca de mí, recordándome siempre el rostro de Bella en su mente sólo para torturarme…

Así que abandone la idea, si me permitía escuchar los pensamientos de alguien, por muy corto que fuera el lapso de tiempo en que lo hiciere, no estaba seguro de poder volver a bloquearlos nuevamente después, y sería verdaderamente horrible. Mi curiosidad era demasiada, pero no la suficiente como para condenarme nuevamente a escuchar las mentes de los demás, por más insignificantes que fueran sus pensamientos. Comencé a pensar en otras formas de resolver mis dudas cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta…

_-"¿Puedo pasar?" –_ preguntó una dulce voz desde afuera, formando una armonía casi tan deliciosa y perfecta como el de los latidos del corazón de Bella hacia unas décadas.

-"_Por supuesto" - _respondí de inmediato.

En ese instante el hermoso rostro de Bernice se asomo por mi puerta, dudando, e instantes después entró por completo a mi habitación, flotando como un verdadero ángel hacia mí, con una sonrisa indescriptible en su rostro, y una expresión tan serena, tan dulce…

_-"Tú, debes de ser Edward" - _me dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mío en el suelo.

_-"Me conoces"_

_-"Aro me ha contado demasiado sobre ti, aunque no lo suficiente, se quedó corto cuando hablaba sobre tu…situación"_

_-"Supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí entonces, debes de estar bien informada sobre mi vida"_- dije con pesar agachando la cabeza, recordando el motivo de mi inmensa soledad y desgarrante dolor, la causa de que estuviera aquí entre cuatro paredes y no en algún lugar del mundo con el amor de mi existencia.

_-"Cómo dije, se quedó corto, sólo dijo que no estabas aquí por gusto, sino por cometer un error muy grave, y que eras "vegetariano", como yo,_ _y que guarda la esperanza en verte formar parte de la guardia algún día, tanto como espera mi decisión al respecto, aún así, no pierde en mostrar su interés hacia ti en cada oportunidad que tiene""_

No quería tocar el tema, así que cuando mencionó nuestras semejanzas cambié desesperadamente de tema…

_-"Cuéntame un poco de ti, cómo es que eres "vegetariana", ¿qué haces aquí?"_

_-"Es un poco vergonzoso…te he estado buscando a ti, tu familia me dijo dónde estabas, todos ellos son maravillosos en verdad"_

En ese momento no supe que pensar, en verdad no entendía por qué Berenice decía tal cosa, y lo más extraño aún, por qué no me molestaba en lo absoluto, sino que al contrario, me hacía sentir bien, inspiraba nuevas cosas en mi, duda, interés, pero sobretodo bienestar, ¿era esto para lo que me había estado preparando?, ella debió notar mi expresión de desconcierto por que continuó sin que yo dijera nada.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**N/A: segundo cap del dia para trata de compensar el tiempo que los tuve abandonados!!! sorry!!!**

**reviews please!!! y mil gracias a todos por leer!!!!**

**xoxoxoxox**

**son mi marca personal de heroina**


End file.
